There is a case where plasma processing apparatuses for performing film formation, etching, or the like on a semiconductor wafer use various antennas such as a radial line slot antenna (RLSA). Such a plasma processing apparatus can generate plasma in a processing container with the wafer accommodated therein (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2008-153053, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-251660, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-16443, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-216631, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-075234, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-188152, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-130325). Republished Japanese Translation No. 2008-153053 for PCT International Publication discloses a technique aimed at providing a microwave transmission line using a coaxial tube.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-251660 discloses a technique relating to generation of plasma having a high density and a low electron temperature, which can realize higher efficiency of a processing gas introduction part and improvement in uniformity and controllability of a plasma density distribution. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-16443 discloses a technique relating to an antenna, a dielectric window, a plasma processing apparatus, and a plasma processing method, in which it is possible to realize improvement in in-plane uniformity of a substrate surface processing amount.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-216631 discloses a technique capable of improving etching resistance of a silicon nitride film formed by a low-temperature atomic layer deposition (ALD) method. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-075234 discloses a technique relating to an antenna and a plasma processing apparatus, in which it is possible to improve radiation electric field intensity with respect to input power to improve plasma stability.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-188152 discloses a technique capable of realizing stabilization of an operation of a plasma processing apparatus performing circularly polarized wave feeding and an increase in continuous operation time of the plasma processing apparatus. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-130325 discloses a technique relating to a dielectric window, an antenna, and a plasma processing apparatus, in which it is possible to improve in-plane uniformity of plasma.